


[隣のヒメ] My Neighbor Hime

by YukitenTheDark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Fetish, Death, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gore, Novel, School Life, Slow Build, Submission, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukitenTheDark/pseuds/YukitenTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is the half-blood at Seirin Academy, being that he's both American and Japanese. He's bullied - publicly - and never given a moments peace. Until a beautiful girl moves in next door, but even then, he's still prodded by his fellow students. This girl holds sway, doing her best to keep the bullies away, but there's something odd about her. Could be the sharp teeth or her unnatural paleness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seirin and Sairin are just two different pronunciations of the same school name. So don't flip out.

Every day when I wake up for school, I typically open up my window first. 

Feel the cool morning breeze dance across my skin, smell the fresh dampness in the air as it fills my nostrils, hear the soft chirping of song birds, and I glance about my yard and the empty house next door. The morning time is so full of calmness and natural happiness. But today is different. There are moving vans outside the house next to mine, all still running, and movers are funneling expensive-looking furniture and paintings and boxes into the house.

It's strange because no one has ever had any interest in that house for at least four years.

I blinked and continued watching, a very pretty girl now entering my view. She had thick black hair that reached the small of her back and her eyes (quickly realizing my existence) were a soft hazel. She was petite in stature, pixie-like. Everything about her was so tiny and gorgeous that I couldn't tear my own eyes away. She blinked at me and a smile tugged at her full pink lips. And my heart absolutely soared. I couldn't believe that such a beautiful girl had smiled at me. Lifting my hand off the window frame, I waved at her with a happy grin of my own. Her smile widened and with a sharp 'Hime!' she whisked herself out of my view. I leaned against my window frame and smiled again, whispering that simple word to myself. That must have been her name. Feh...

"Good morning, princess."


	2. Who I Am

I reluctantly pulled myself away from my window and slithered to my bathroom without a sound, my eyes downcast. You see, a little while after that pretty girl had gone inside, I was filled with a deep feeling of sadness. I can't quite put my finger on why. After all, I'd only just seen her and exchanged a smile and a wave with her. There isn't much reason for me to feel so sad after such a short exchange. However, I do have an idea or two that could explain that.

Either I fell in love with her or she was simply just too beautiful.

In the long run, I suppose it doesn't particularly even matter, considering the fact that the moment I walk in front of my mirror is the moment I'll remember why my potential feelings won't bear any importance. I'm not exactly the typical guy when it comes to looks. My face shape is more angular and wolfish compared to a normal Japanese teen's face, I'm rather tall for my age (around six-foot-one), my shoulders are broad but they slant, I'm lithe like a runner, and I'm covered in freckles from head to toe. My freckles run across the bridge of my nose and line my cheek bones and curve up to my eyebrows, almost like a weird face mask. Though, they don't really frequent my chest and opt to dot evey where else. My hair is messy and jet black with a tuft of blond tucked away in my bangs. The bottom-most tips reach my shoulders and everything else just sticks up and goes every which way, and that's how I like it. I don't have to make it look like the most popular model's new hairstyle or put any product in it because my hair does the styling all on its own. Well, that aside, I look more American than I do Japanese.

And it's certainly not my physical traits themselves that remind me why my feelings are rendered unimportant. It's actually just because I've never found myself to be attractive. In this society, we don't typically breed outside of our race simply because we want our race to be pure and continuous. Those that don't look entirely Japanese aren't treated the same as someone that does. But because of this, my being unaccepted, my self-esteem levels are pretty low and I keep to myself at school and around other people. My looks are strange so most people avoid me anyway. So...I'm not attractive, is what that translates to.

I sighed and stared at my messy reflection in the mirror. Yeah, there's that unattractive me standing right there, like I said. 

Oh, I suppose you want to know what my name is, right? Who I am? Well, I'll tell you. 

My name is Minami Ren.


	3. Bullied

The morning sun danced across the surface of the carefully paved asphalt, giving it an orange color rather than its basic black, and it shone brightly in my eyes. I lifte my hand up to make a visor over my eyes, trying my best to ignore the painful light, and I continued on my way to Sairin Academy's front gate.

It was made of wrought iron and each side of the gate stretched up extremely high, easily making it impossible to hop over. As if anyone would WANT to. School is school. If anyone wants to jump the gate, it's to get OUT. Not in. Which is probably why the gate is so high; to keep students in. 

If you ask me, that's weird. Very, very weird.

Students were pretty much everywhere. Up, down, left, right, behind me, before me, and beside me. All of them were funneling onto school grounds, hustling and bustling and chitting and chatting, and as steady as I may walk, I'm still gettin shoved this way and that. To be honest, Sairin Academy is way too crowded. There's too many students and not enough teachers.

I broke out of the crowd, elbowing my through, and I walked right into the locker room. Not the locker room for the gym, but the one where you change your shoes. Here in Japan, in order to keep the buildings clean, you have to change your shoes. It keeps the dirt, mud, rain, leaves, etc., out of the building, which keeps it clean. It's customary and required. 

Well, whatever the case, I worked my way through the crowded aisles, looking all around for my shoe locker. Of course, mine would be easy to spot because no one has a locker next to mine. The students here take that whole social acceptance thing to a whole new level. As long as it's easier to find my own locker, I'm good. Speaking of, at the far end of the locker room, my locker was not surrounded by several other students, but, as much as I'd like to get irritated about it (I can't), there was vandalism all over it. Words like 'gaijin' and 'loser' and 'ugly fucker' were drawn in permanent marker and spray paint all over the small square locker. 

I twitched. And grinned almost twistedly.

You see, I'm bullied. Did I forget to mention that? Sorry. None of the bullying is ever direct. It's all indirect because none of these students have any balls. They're not man or woman enough to tell me their beef to my face. School policy is just an excuse not to get in trouble for the things they do. They blame me for everything that they vandalize and break, for everything that goes missing too. I'm the go-to scapegoat. School policy and I go hand in hand for the blame game. 

I regained my solid composure and stepped as calmly as I possibly up to my locker, pulling it open, reaching into my bag to pull out my school shoes in all one fluid motion. I take my shoes home with me so that no one sets them on fire or does some strange and vulgar thing to them. I quickly switched shoes and shoved my worn tennis shoes into my locker. Those are already messed up. Not a single person could do anything to screw them up worse. They're torn and have multiple holes. Which is why I wear them. They're untouchable.

At least, so I think.

As I left my destroyed shoes and destroyed locker to head on to the main hall and finally to class 1B, I remembered that beautiful girl from earlier this morning. I hadn't caught a glimpse of her since then. A shame. I'd like to see at least one friendly face during my awful school days. 

When I found my seat, I stopped next to it and frowned deeply. Normally, this little problem wouldn't bother me. But it interrupted my thoughts of Hime and those familiar words 'ugly fucker' were written sloppily all over my chair. Okay, so I lied when I said I wasn't gonna get irritated. Well, I didn't say that, but whatever. I chewed on my lip, glaring daggers at the poor, innocent white chair with graffiti all over it, furrowing my brows. 

These people are getting more persistent with their insults.

"Dame desu," I muttered with vicious contempt, taking my seat. If I act like it doesn't bother me, they'll continue. If I lose my head, there is a slight chance they'll stop. But it's slight. Very. I'll certainly get blamed for it again, and this time, I'll likely get kicked out of Sairin. 

Which would likely get me beaten by my parents. It's not something I'm afraid of, but it is something that's inconvenient. Having bruises and aching everything is very debilitating, actually. Since I'm in the soccer club, it would be very hard for me to play. I covered my eyes with my hands and growled quietly to myself. 

It seems that I'm screwed no matter what happens. 

And on top of that, I don't think I'll be able to see Hime.


	4. Chapter 4

I crossed my arms over the surface of my desk and buried my face in them, completely blocking out the noise my fellow students were making. All the screaming and laughing was giving me a headache. My ears were sore from listening to it, these teenagers and their stupid loud conversations with their friends--

You know, I don't have any friends. I have no buddies, pals, best friends, wingmen. None of it. That makes it easier for me to get picked on. The reason why I don't have any is because, again, I'm bullied. I can be taller than everyone in my school, look weird, maybe even be scary, and still get bullied. Picked on. Hazed. You'd think everyone would avoid me like the plague because I'm so big, but it doesn't really work that way. I guess it's because I tolerate the indirect abuse. 

Friendless. Because of my looks. My physical appearance strikes again!

I sighed softly, barely hearing the shuffling of feet as everyone rushed to their desks. The bell was chiming its usual light chime, signaling that class would soon begin. Or that it had already started? I don't pay too much attention to it. It's just another noise to give me a headache. Speaking of noises, the chatter and screaming and laughing had died down, further pointing towards the start of class.

I lifted my head up and peered around the room. It was bright with the sunshine of the early morning sun and fluorescent white lights, filled to the brim with quietly chittering gossip girls and girlish boys, missing one Kiyomizu Hikaru-sensei, and lacking that pretty girl I continuously fail to think about. Even though I keep getting distracted, I can call her image and her smile to the front of my mind. 

I can picture her pixie-like body, stepping this way and that up the driveway of her house, her head craning up to have her eyes narrow in on my own. She had very soft-looking, solid black hair that flowed like a river past her shoulders, delicate hazel eyes with so much hidden happiness and joy tucked away in them, and flat yet angular face similar to that of a typical Japanese girl's face. She was very pretty, let me tell you (for probably the thirtieth time). Especially when she smiled. Her simple yet heartwarming smile didn't completely reform her face like most people's smiles. It did not wrinkle up her face or crinkle up her cheeks or the corners of her eyes. No. Instead, her face stayed smooth and her smile still appeared to be completely and one-hundred percent genuine. She didn't look or smile like most girls did these days.

I smiled. Hime was her name. Her fast name. And that's all I know about her.

Turning forward, I placed my head back in the cradle of my arms, imagining my new neighbor like the creep I am. It's not my fault she's drop-dead gorgeous. It's not my fault she showed me positive attention. Everything about her just seemed so...charming and perfect. How could I not obsess over her? At least, for a little while, I will. 

You know, this whole time she's been on my mind, my heart has been beating faster than usual?

I could hear the light taps of leather dress shoes fall upon the linoleum flooring. There was an almost inaudable pattern to the steps as they swept right into the classroom. But another pair accompanied it. One more soft and ladylike. Could've been a late student following Kiyomizu Hikaru-sensei, the patterned one of the footsteps.

"Good morning, class," Kiyomizu-sensei beamed, not wasting a single moment in waiting for the class he addressed to greet him. He and I stood on equal ground. We hated our class. "I have someone I'd like you all to meet."

This late in the year? Is he serious? I shook my head and lifted it all at once, only to have my eyes fall upon the girl inhabiting my thoughts. 

"H-hime--" 

Not only was I dumbfounded at what I'd seen, but so was everyone else. Mouths were popped open and I felt those hazel eyes situate on me and I felt that smile that could stop the world and melt anyone who had the privilege of seeing it or even being in the same room as it. But it wasn't for my fellow students. It was for me. 

Her smile was for me.

"This, class, is Morinozuka Hime, and she will be your fellow student from now on. Do take care of her," Kiyomizu-sensei continued. His words I could barely hear. All I got from his unintelligible speaking was Hime's last name. 

Morinozuka Hime. Such a strange name...


	5. Importance

Did I tell you that I couldn't believe my sights when that girl appeared at the front of my classroom in Seirin Academy?

I was frozen to the spot, heart beating at an impossible rate, cheeks flushed, nervous, and gripping the left and right bottom corners of my desk as hard as I possibly could. I swear to you, I couldn't break my eyes away from her own hazel ones no matter how hard I tried to distract myself. Her smile was dazzling with the kindness it reflected off her personality. Even that couldn't distract me. I just couldn't stop staring into her eyes. They were so deep and welcoming...

When she took the seat beside me, my eyes still followed, though she found getting herself situated at her new desk a bit more interesting. I smiled. All speech was ignored. I paid no attention to Kiyomizu-sensei's following lesson, no attention to the soft bickering and flirty comments shot to Morinozuka Hime, no attention to how I was reacting her presence. I only acknowledged her.

She seemed more important.


	6. Class Vampire

As I sit here in class next to the most beautiful girl in the whole of the world, I do try to at least look like I'm paying attention to Kiyomizu-sensei. Head up, back straight, eyes forward. Those are the points the man looks for ninety-percent of the time, or when he turns his head from the whiteboard to make sure everyone is looking at what he's doing. Which isn't as often as you might think. He doesn't typically need to confirm it.

Kiyomizu Hikaru-sensei is an inch shorter than me and, in the words of my fellow students, drop-dead gorgeous. I'll admit, the man is quite stylish. Not a single black hair is ever out of place and his eyes are perfectly spaced on his face, warm brown in color. His face is angular and flat, typical to that of a full Japanese female. That's where the gorgeous part comes in. He would make an excellent woman - if he had the personality and acting skills to go along, that is. He's got slim like a woman too, just tall. His...beauty captures everyone.

Well, except me, but that's not the point.

All the girls in my class look up to him and have hefty crushes on him. All the guys respect him and I believe some might also have crushes. That being said, he never actually has to make sure that anyone is paying attention to him because he's got everyone hooked like little fish on a line. He's a smart man, using his looks to help him teach. He has a personality that doesn't match though. There isn't a single funny bone in his body. He seriously can't joke. He's always serious and uptight, only ever being nice and understanding when it suits him. Which is rare, so I doubt you'll get a chance to see it.

Anyway, the light taps and squeaks of his marker hitting and drawing on the whiteboard fill the room, as usual. Day in and day out, those sounds are all that can be heard, paired with his smooth voice as he reads what he's writing and lecturing. He doesn't make us take notes, opting to write up his own, print it, and hand it out. But our homework every night is to write everything out until we memorize it.

The man can be pretty, uh... mean.

I looked over at Morinozuka Hime without shame, not even knowing why I did it, and met her gaze. My heart suddenly lurched and flopped and I could swear up and down all day long that my face turned a dark shade of red. Her eyes were so captivating... It's like I could be torn away from this world in an instant if she chose to take me with just those beautiful hazel orbs. Her lips curved up in a gentle smile, revealing straight white teeth.

Good lord, even her teeth are perfect.

But something caught my eye - her canines. They were a bit on the long side, maybe twice as long as normal canines, and incredibly sharp. The seemed to gleam in the artificial light. My heart sped up and pounded against my chest, my eyes tracing the shape of her teeth. If you can't tell, I'm nervous as hell.

I could feel myself pale and shake and I could feel all my hairs stand on end. I could feel it. I swear. This extremely pretty girl has a mouth like a lion. I swallowed what saliva still lingered in my mouth and internally frowned when it became dry. So nervous over sharp teeth, pathetic, I know. 

But I wouldn't ever be able to accurately explain how sharp her teeth really are. Sharp objects aren't exactly my shtick.

I swallowed again. There's only one possible explanation for how sharp her freaking teeth were. I was going to have to ask. 

Morinozuka Hime just might be the class vampire.


	7. Shitsumon...

I blinked at Hime and flashed her a nervous smile, listening as the bell for the end of class sounded, my grin widening when it rang and disrupted Kiyomizu-sensei's lecture. The tall man scrambled and scrounged up all of his teaching materials, dropping a few pencils and a sheet of important-looking documents on the floor on his hurried way out. From the corner of my focused on Hime eyes, I noticed my fellow students release themselves from their cluttered desks and collect each other into four-man swarms.

They were either going to torment me or poor, sharp-toothed Hime. 

She was at her feet the moment a group of boys started padding on over to her, taking one calculating step toward me, and planting herself on the top of my desk, ruffling her black uniform skirt as she did so. I bit my lip and cowered into my seat, all other things completely thrown to the wind. 

The vampiric beauty was sitting on my desk and-- She was smiling down at me?! 

I huffed, not registering the 'What the fuck is she doing with that gaijin loser?' or the small object colliding with the back of my head. Such things would be impossible to comprehend when you're already struggling with the simple fact that a gorgeous girl with extremely sharp teeth was smiling at you like you just made her day. I swallowed the dryness of my mouth and returned her intensifying stare, a strange feeling washing over me.

What was it, a trance? Her eyes were as captivating as before, maybe even more so. I couldn't look away. So much warmth and joy... Her smile widened and I saw those scary sharp teeth prick at her glossy lips, threatening to break through the soft tissue. And still, even those teeth couldn't pull my attention away from her beauty, her apparent happiness, or the fact that her calmness and overall demeanor was like an escape from the torment of my classmates. 

A featherlight finger gently slid across my cheek and I blinked, cheeks heating up and a blush rushing to my face. 

"Try not to let them bother you, Ren," Hime commanded softly, her voice a lullaby of the softest and sweetest sounds. 

I probably blushed a darker shade of red upon hearing her voice. It was just so beautiful. This was the first time I've heard it, or rather, the first time I've ever heard a collection of pitches and tones so magnificently thrown together. Perfectly organized and completely gentle. It was literally music to my ears. 

I want her to speak again... so I asked her perhaps the dumbest question I could ever come up with.

"A-ano..., are you a vampire?"


End file.
